A Week Too Late
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: It was wrong, all wrong. How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen? It's been one week since the Snap, and Tony Stark just got back to Earth. And there's something he needs to do. Something he promised to do for someone very special. If only it wasn't so hard. How do you tell someone that their kid is dead? AU. NO ENDGAME SPOILERS!


**Hey, guys, JAF here with a new one-shot! Yay...**

**Uhh, yeah, y'all aren't goin' to like this... this one... this one's sad. All hurt, no comfort. The only consolation is that there are no Endgame spoilers since I haven't seen the movie yet, but brought about because _I've _been (slightly) spoiled (accidentally) by readin' fanfics on AO3. Or rather, _not _readin' fanfics on AO3... there are tags, and they say '_Endgame_ Spoilers!' and I try to scroll past... and still see some tags/summary.**

**No, I'm not tellin' you want it is, that's _spoilers_.**

**So, instead of depressin' post-_Endgame_ fanfiction, have some depressing post-_Infinity War_ fanfiction! So, _Infinity War_ spoilers I guess?**

**Yeah, you thought _A Surprise Indeed _was bad? At least there's comfort in that! None of that here, I'm afraid. Keepin' it vague in case there are people who haven't read my fic _A Surprise Indeed_. Also, go read it after this for a pick-me-up even though it isn't in the same world as this one is. Might make you feel better. Or not.**

**Movin' on I guess? To the summary!**

**Summary: It was wrong, all wrong. How could this have happened? How could he have _let _this happen? It's been one week since the Snap, and Tony Stark just got back to Earth. And there's something he needs to do. Something he promised to do for someone very special. If only it wasn't so hard. _How do you tell someone that their kid is dead?_**

**You can hate me, I do too.**

**So, read on if you want to make yourself cry! I know I did...**

_**There are elements of same-gender relationships within the following fiction, including, but not limited to, boyxboy. If you have a problem with this, I suggest you leave now. Homophobic language or comments will not be tolerated in any way, shape, or form. Any such comments will be blocked with a slightly sadistic smile and sword of vengeance. Thank you for your time!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers or related material. All rights go to their respective owners. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

_**A Week Too Late**_

It was wrong. It was all wrong.

How, how could this have happened? How could he have _let _this happen?

"_Mr. Stark... I don't feel so good..."_

Tony Stark shut his eyes, breath catching in his throat as his mind threw the events of the last week back at him. At least, that's what he had been told, that only a single week had passed since he left Earth to chase a giant metal space doughnut.

One week, since Thanos attacked. One week, since the Mad Titan managed to retrieve all six Infinity Stones. One week, since the Snap. One week, since half the Universe vanished. One week since they _failed._

One week, since Peter Parker – Spider-Man – died in his arms.

Tony remembered every mistake and success he's ever made. Every drunken one night stand since he was seventeen, every AI and suit... every person that managed to push through his walls upon walls of shields to protect himself and still liked who he really was enough to stay.

"_D-don't let h-him – "_

Now, silently making his way through a disaster-stricken New York, the only thing Tony Stark could remember was one not-yet-eighteen-year-old boy with a bright smile and friendly eyes. A boy who somehow managed to worm his way into Tony Stark's ice-cold heart, and thaw it with his own rays of sunshine.

The car slowed to a stop, engine still running.

"Boss?" Happy Hogan spoke up, even the near-whispered word shattering the car's silence like a klaxon.

Tony didn't move, showing no signs of acknowledgment, but Happy continued anyway.

"We're here. Do you want me to wait or...?" he trailed off, petering out as Tony finally glanced over from where he had been staring out the window the whole drive.

"That won't be necessary, Happy," Tony rasped, still not used to speaking after staying in mostly silence for a week while returning to Earth. "This is something I need to do myself." The Chief of Security and part-time driver nodded, watching as the older man placed his signature glasses on his nose and stepped out into a grieving world.

* * *

_How do you tell a woman that her nephew is dead? How do you tell someone that the last remaining family they have isn't coming home? _Tony wondered as he slowly climbed the stairs to the Parker residence.

_How do you tell someone that you _failed?

It didn't take long to reach the apartment door, but it felt like ages to Tony. Now, he stood before the aged wood of the front door, looking for all the world like a man returning to tell someone that their loved one died in the war.

_Because that's what happened, _Tony thought bitterly as he forced himself to knock. _It was a war, and we lost._

The apartment door swung open, cutting off his thoughts and sending the ball of dread and anguish already in his chest down to his stomach.

May Parker stood before him, her hair in a messy bun, glasses perched on her nose awkwardly and in loose-fitting sweats that probably once belonged to her late husband. May's dark eyes lit up some when she recognized him, before flicking around the empty hall – _searching_, Tony thought with a pang of grief – before the realization hit. May staggered back, as though she'd been physically struck, eyes wide and afraid – begging him that it wasn't true.

And Tony Stark could do nothing more then remove his glasses and bow his head. Any words he might have had vanished as May Parker, one of the strongest women he knew, broke down in front of him.

She wasn't alone it would seem, though. Behind May, two people appeared in the doorway. A young man and a woman around May's age, both he knew, if only because Peter always talked about them. The woman was a little older than May, with graying brown hair and blue-green eyes. She quickly moved to hug May, quietly questioning what was wrong and getting broken sobs as an answer.

"G-gone! He's g-gone!" May hiccuped, shoulders shaking with each heave and sob.

_That must be Sally Jackson-Blofis, _Tony registered absently as the woman led May to the couch and young man let him in. _Which means that the young man is_...

The young man in question was a teenager around Peter's age, maybe older, definitely taller. With raven-black hair that probably hadn't seen a comb since the world went to shit. Sea-green eyes swept up and down the hall behind Tony just as May's had done, and just like May's, his eyes showed his devastation as he came to the same conclusion: Peter was not coming home. There was only one person this could be:

Percy Jackson. Peter's...

"_D-don't let h-him blame hims-self. It's n-not Percy's f-fault..."_

* * *

Tony sat in the armchair, hands clasped in front of him as he explained what happened when May asked. She told him that Sally and Percy already knew about Peter's secret. And though he didn't want to tell them everything, he knew that they deserved to know. So he told them.

He told them about the Stones, and about Thanos, how he wanted to kill half the Universe for 'balance'. He told them about the battle in the streets of New York, and in the spaceship, how Peter had been the one to come up with the plan to save Doctor Strange (that got a watery smile out of them when he relayed Peter's plan). He explained how he made the decision to take the fight to Thanos, to keep the number of casualties down and – hopefully – prevent him from ever getting to Earth. He explained how they met the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' and reassured them when they heard about the confrontation.

He told them that they came up with a plan, and he made sure to emphasize how much Peter helped. He tried to downplay it some, though he was caught by Percy and May insisted on knowing everything. So he told them that Thanos caught Peter for a moment and everything that happened during the battle. He explained how they managed to subdue the Mad Titan briefly, almost getting the Gauntlet off before everything went to shit. How Peter, practically by himself, had actually gotten the glove off before Thanos recovered and retrieved the Time Stone, exchanged for Tony's life.

Here, Tony briefly paused, waiting for the inevitable damning he deserved. None came, and Sally gently asked him to continue, when he realized they didn't hate him for that. Tony cleared his throat and did as told.

He continued, telling how Thanos escaped, and must have gotten the Mind Stone from Vision, since one minute they're on Titan, the next – everyone was turning to dust. First, it was the Guardians, then the Doctor-Sorcerer, finally, Peter.

"_I don't want to go! I don't wanna go! Mr. Stark!"_

Tony swallowed thickly, relaying how Peter turned to dust in his arms, eyes wet with unshed tears. May and Sally openly sobbed, leaning into each other for support. Tony forced himself to look away, and look at Percy, who he had been purposely avoiding.

The teen was staring blankly at his hands, tears dripping down his cheeks and nose. He paid them no mind, just continued to stare at his hands, slowly opening and closing, as though imagining another pair that should have been there.

Tony didn't want to do it, but he had to. He promised Peter, on his literal last breath, that he would. Though he knew what it would do to Percy, he also knew Percy needed to know. The last thing Peter had said before he faded.

Slowly, Tony stood up, gaining the attention of the room's three other occupants. Just as slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, making sure to keep it hidden in his hand as he took the three steps towards Percy Jackson.

"There's one last thing," Tony said, swallowing for what was probably the hundredth time since entering the apartment. "There's one last thing he wanted me to tell you."

Tony gestured for Percy's hand, the younger man frowning as he complied, wariness in his eyes. Tony forced himself to hold eye contact as he gently placed the object from his pocket him the teenager's – _teenager's, oh gods_ – hand.

There was a gasp from May, though it was drowned by the strangled noise Percy made when he recognized the object.

"He wanted me to tell you... that he'd _always _say _yes_," Tony told the distraught young man gently, firmly.

And Percy Jackson _broke_.

Wet, strangled sobs racked his strong form. A wrecked, heart-broken sound that compelled all those around to break with him, came from his throat, echoing in the silent apartment. Tears of pain and grief running down freely, as pipes burst throughout the apartment complex and even down the street.

Because sitting in Percy's palm was an unassuming, but carefully picked engagement ring that had been hiding in Percy's sock drawer for almost a month. Because sitting in Percy's hand was the ring Percy had spent every dime he could get on.

Because sitting in Percy's hand was the last thing the young man had of what should have been his fiance, but fate was cruel and he had been one week too late.

"_And tell him... tell him I'll _always _say _yes_."_

* * *

**So, yeah. I'd ask what you think, but I believe we all already know the answer to that. If you feel like yellin' at me anyway, please leave a review. If you want to just scream incomprehensible words, that's fine too! Key-mash? Go ahead! I won't blame you and will in fact completely agree.**

**That sayin' I do actually want to know what you think? No promises, but there could be a second part to this story... _Infinity War _was only the first part anyway...**

**I can't be mysterious to save my life, can I?**

**Also, if it wasn't clear (and because I'm clearly a horrible person) both Paul and Estelle were Snapped. Sorry!**

**Also, a random fact I found out while writin' this: donut is spelled _doughnut_, but is synonymous with _donut_. Even though _donut_ isn't a word, accordin' to the docs I use. Weird.**

**Welp, there's nothin' really left to say (besides I'm sorry!). Soo...**

**Until next time my fine, furry friends! ~JAF logging out!**


End file.
